Love Making and Babysitting
by DechimoChan
Summary: AU. YAOI. Alaude/Fon and some Reborn/Giotto. Smut at beginning. Alaude and Fon need some time alone, Kyouya always interfering with their.. Loving, so they get someone to babysit the child. Leaving Kyouya with Giotto and Reborn is all good, but kyouya is always fussy with Giotto.


**Rated: ****M FOR SMUT AT FIRST, TURNING TO T for fluff /sort of/ towards the end. **

**Pairings: Alaude x Fon. Reborn x Giotto. **

**Warnings: AU, BABY Hibari. BabY Tsuna. Yaoi, smut. **

* * *

Alaude x Fonf smut.

They always did this, the care taker of their child knew this, so every Tuesday and Thursday night he was open, even on other nights, nights that Kyouya would miraculously sleep all night, they would do this.

"A-Alau.. Ahn~."

"You can let it out, let out your voice, Kyouya is with that idiot, Giotto, after all." A bleach-blonde, rolled his hips deeply inside his lover. Thrusting in til the hilt, every time, a high pitched gasp escaped Fons lips, arousing Alaude even futher.

"I-I.. It's.. I-I'm try.. Trying!" Alaude chuckled at Fons attempts to form a complete sentence.

"Hn.." Fon's eyes widened, feeling himself become empty suddenly, his hips gripped, suddenly he found his face shoved into a pillow.

"M-Mphm.. A-Alaude?" The chinese man turned his head, tightly gripped the cushion to his check.

"You look so sexy like this you know.." The skylark said to the brunet below him, a hand reaching down to caress Fon's bottom. Alaude's member teasingly rubbing up against the twitching entrance. "Will you look at that, your opening up for me to go inside again." The man leaned forward, Quincy thrusting inside the heat, groaning softly against the pale neck, all the while a loud moan was heard.

Alaude rocked his hips slowly, just staying there, a bit fulfilling to the sexual desire both males had, but not completely satisfying; he didn't mind the slow pace, his lover on the hand started to get inpatient. Fon finally let out a soft whine, pressing his backside hard against Alaudes rocking hips.

"A-Alaude.. C-Can.. You please.. A-Ahn.. Can you go faster?"

'So adorable...' Alaude thought, nodding, he did as he was told, starting To go at a fast pace, enjoying every moan, gasp and sigh of pleasure.

"H-Harder! Fa-Faster!"

"As you wish."

Fon let out a chocked cry, his prostate harshly hit at last. Alaude noticed, turning Fon onto his side, raising a pale leg over his shoulder, the urge to cum becoming overwhelming. He kissed Fons knee, making the other look at him with a dazed look on his face, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes. The view making Alaude's member twitch.

"I.. Love you.." Alaude grunted out, leaning forward, passionately kissing his lover, pumping Fons member in time with his thrust.

"A-Alaude!" Fon cried out, stiffening, he pulled away from the kiss, cumming over Alaudes stomach. Hearing a low groan, he felt himself being filled with the skylarks semen. After a few minutes, both males relaxed, their breathes evening out. "Alaude.."

"Hn..?" Fon chuckled tiredly, started to run his fingers through moist hair, feeling Alaude relax in his arms.

"I love you too." Fon let out a small breathless chuckle, twirling a lock in between his Fingers, loving the softness of the hair.

"Yeah.. I know." The male looked up, smirking, sitting up. Shifting his hips a bit, he wrapped Fon's legs around his waist.

"W-Wait! L-Let me rest for a bit."

"No... You'll fall asleep.. So.. Just.. Let.. Fon.. Just let me.."

"N-No! Stop that! Alaude.. Ala.. Alaude.. Auhn..~"

* * *

Meanwhile in another house.

"Ky-Kyouya! Don't throw your food!" a scared blonde yelled across the room to a three year old child sitting down in a high chair, throwing mashed potatoes and meat, along with some vegetables.

"Bite! Bite!" The child, Kyouya cried out, trying to throwing more food, making a mess in the food splattered kitchen. "Meat! Meat! More!" Giotto cringed, crouching down behind his safe spot behind the counter.

"Freaking child.. Just eat your vegetables!" he cried out, miserable, as some potatoes smacked against the fridge infringing of him.

"What's going on in here." Giotto and Kyouya both looked up, seeing a tall man with curly side burned walk into the kitchen.

"R-Reborn! Kyouya is throwing his food again!" the blonde quickly scattered to his feet, running to up to the Hitman, only to quickly hide behind him. "He's not eating his vegetables!"

Reborn chuckled at the idiotic blonde, looking across the room, seeing food in the child's hands, a glare directed at him. Kyouya blinked.. And look at the food in his hand, placing it down against the tray of the high chair.

"U-Uhn.." Kyouya whimpered, seeing all he had left were those disgusting green vegetable and white, smushy potatoes. At home with is mother, he always got a lot of meat and milk, while here he got little meat and other foods he didn't like.. Plus, pineapple juice was one of his least favorite foods. He sniffed, trying to keep shelf from crying. Reborn sighed, great, the brat was gunna start crying; walking up to the child, he removed Kyouya from the high chair then turned to walk into the living room.

"Make some more meat for him then, he likes that better, make me some too. I'm hungry now!" Reborn smirked, turning to see his lover flushed, a pout on his face. Nonetheless, The blonde turned around to make more food.

Kyouya whimpered, gripping Reborn's suit jacket, biting the fabric to keep his sobs and hiccups down. The Hitman sighed, rubbing the back of the boy. Going to the living room, reborn looked over to his own son, Tsunayoshi, sleeping on a fluffy blanket upon the couch. Reborn sat down on the sofa, placing the boy in his lap, turning on the television. Kyouya turning to look at the colorful screen, teary eyes watching the character move around and interact with each other.

'These kids are all the same...' They stayed there for a while, Reborn looking over seeing the small figure whine and move on the couch, turning over to sleep some more. Turning his eyes back to the screen, the Hitman thought on why he was even interested in these childish cartoons. So addicting, so addicting.

"Auhh..." Kyouya yawned, leaning back against Reborn's chest, starting to nod off. Reborn slowly stood up, placing Kyouya next to Tsunayoshi, letting the black haired child blink in confusion but the warmth of the blanket pulling him back into sleep.

"Children..." Reborn shook his head, leaving the three year old and Two year old alone in the living room, walking back into the kitchen. Seeing the blonde over the stove, calmly flipping some peices of steak in a frying pan. "Mm..." Reborn wrapped his arms around grottos waist from behind, placing a kiss on the uncovered neck.

"Re-Reborn! What are you doing?!" Giotto exclaimed, suddenly nearly burning himself with the popping oil from the pan.

"Rewarding you for your hard work tonight." the tone of his voice obviously teasing, mocking his somewhat air headed lover.

"What do you mean work..? Because of me, Kyouya made a mess, you're the one who calmed him down.. Wait, where is he?" the blonde questioned, looking down towards Reborns legs, wondering if the child was clinging to the hitman's pants. "Reb-"

From the living room came a wail, then another cry, signaling that one had woken up, effectively walking both.

"I'll have to tell Fon to care for Tsunayoshi tomorrow night, I'd like you all to myself then.." Reborn smirked, walking to the living room to calm the two children down. Leaving Giotto, eyes wide and face flushed.

"You do that.." Giotto mumbled to himself, a smile spreading on his face.


End file.
